


Important

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Assets & Handlers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Important

A lot of people thought Fury was a fool to trust Clint's judgement.   
The man took too many risks.  
But Fury knew   
Barton had a keen eye for assets.  
His judgement of a person was impeccable.   
He was Hawkeye after all.  
So Fury trusted Barton's judgement.   
His agent had bought many assets.  
Clint became known for making different calls.


End file.
